fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DK Swamp
DK Swamp (known as Donkey Kong Swamp) is the third race of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8. ''The course takes place in the middle of a swamp which is in the middle of a jungle during the sunset. The layout of this course is shaped of an irregular figure-8 which is warped up. Some parts of the road has shallow ponds or out of swampy water or some parts of the road is all swampy water with logs and lily pads. The swampy water on the road acts like a normal road just like in Luigi's Mansion from ''Mario Kart DS. ''The features of this course have a couple barrels lighting on fire with Donkey Kong's initials on it, torches can also be seen, this course also has oak trees in the backround with branches covered in algae and swampy lakes can be seen in the backround as well. Weeds grow out of the swampy water with flies flying around them and there are wooden rails covered in algae and moss which appear at the edges of the road or the edges of the hills. There are no obstacles in this course and the theme of this course has the main parts of the soundtrack, ''Jungle Hijinx ''from ''Donkey Kong Country. Course Layout The course begins on a grassy road which racers will head straight to a ramp with a dash panel on it and a torch on both sides of it. Racers will next land onto an irregular oval path which has a pond out of swampy water in the middle of the path which splits the grassy road into two paths around the pond. In the pond, there are two log platforms which have dash panels at the end of them. After the oval path, the grassy path will join together again and racers will head to a dash panel which leads them onto a path out of swampy water which acts like a normal road. The first part of the swampy water path features a bunch of log platforms like the ones seen from earlier. One of the log platforms on this path will feature a set of dash panels unlike the others. The next part will be a wide left curve featuring four lily pads lined up together. Some lily pads will have coins, some will have an item box, and some will have a dash panel. After this part, racers will drive on grassy road again, and make a short right turn. Next, racers will head onto a log bridge which racers must avoid falling off. If racers fall off of the bridge, lakitu will have to pick them up and bring them back onto the grassy road which is before or after again. After the log bridge, racers will drive on the grassy road again driving down a slope while long roots from trees stick out onto the road which will allow racers to perform tricks or double tricks just like in Maple Treeway from ''Mario Kart Wii ''and DK Jungle from ''Mario Kart 7. ''Racers will make a right curve and head to another pond of swampy water which splits the grassy road again and this time, the pond only has one log platform. The grassy road will merge back together and racers head to another dash panel which will lead them onto another path out of swampy water but this time, the swamp water path only has one log platform as well but it has a set of dash panels. Next while on the swamp water path, racers will find three lily pads line up on a curving right road. These lily pads will feature a dash panel on them. Next, racers will head out of the swamp water path and back onto the grassy path once again and racers will make a right curve and head straight to the start/finish line. Category:Mario Kart Courses Category:Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8 Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)